KiseKi Pocky day
by Setsura
Summary: In which GoM has their own way to do a pocky game with Kise. GoMxKise, KagamixKise, NijimuraxKise. Humor/Crack. Fluff(Maybe).


Unbeta-ed

Warning 1 : A LOT of pocky being mentioned.

Warning 2 : Pocky, Pocky everywhere!

Warning 3 : Bad humor/crack for GoM except for Nijimura because Nijimura.

Disc : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke,

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

On one fine day in autumn, a text message was delivered to Kise, the content was :

[

From: ?

To : Me

.

Message :

07.00 PM, Kanagawa district basketball court #1.

]

.

.

.

The said man who messaged him is currently in the basketball hall with the rest of the GOM except for Kise.

"I presume all of you do realize the importance of this meeting." He announced with a serious look on his face,

"Yes, Akashi kun. This is an extremely important matter." It's very rare for Kuroko to actually speak, but he does.

"Get to the point, Akashi." Aomine spin a basketball with his index finger,

"You do realize what today is, right, Daiki?" Akashi throws a challenging looks towards Aomine,

"Of course I do."

"Taiga?" Akashi turned towards Kagami who feels really out of place, what's with the serious look? It's just another Monday for him, he answered anyway,

"It's November 11'th what's so special about it?"

.

Kuroko use Ignite pass!

Kagami use Stone head!

.

"There's a limit in being oblivious, Taiga." Akashi sighed, caressing his own forehead with his finger,

"That's right nanodayo, November 11th is… Pocky day!" Midorima exclaimed while fixing his glasses and gripping a pocky box on his hand.

"T-this is a lucky item for today btw, i-it's not like I'm going to share it with Kise or something like that nanodayo!"

"Well, Shintaro aside, Ryouta is too oblivious and I'm sure he has those fangirls aiming to share pocky with him right now, that's why, we, Generations of Miracle has to do something about that. I believe i can entrust you all with this important task, Tetsuya, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, Taiga? Of course, if you managed to protect him from those horde of fangirls, you can share your pocky with him."

"Yes, Akashi kun, leave it to me."

"You can safely leave it in my hands. Oha asa said that Cancer should be very lucky today."

"Heh, the only one who can defeat me is me!"

"Osu."

"If you want to share pocky with him, you should just ask, i doubt he will refuse with that personality of his. Especially you, Kuroko."

.

Kuroko use Ignite pass Kai!

It's super effective!

.

"This is not a mere battle, Kagami kun. This is an all out war!"

"What are you doing here?!" Seirin's female manager shouted all the way from the door, tapping her foot on the ground,

"Dismissed." Akashi announced while walking out gracefully from the other door. The rest of them disappeared without a trace, only Kagami remains,

"What are they, Ninja?"

Kagami just shake his head and rise up both his hands beside his shoulder, American way of telling that he didn't have an idea.

.

.

.

* * *

Midorima

* * *

Midorima stalks Kise while the other already know that he's being stalked.

"Kise kun… Is that… Your friend?"

"Uhh… Yes." Kise laughed sheepishly at her,

"He's… You know… Kinda..."

All the girls that surround Kise dissipates one by one until there's no one left,

"Mi-do-ri-ma-cchi. What are you doing in my school?"

"Wha- I-it's not like I sneaked in your school or what, I just come to check on your team's condition."

"Heehhh, but you replied my messages with such cruel words." Kise pouted cutely,

"Oh, what's that on you hand? Is that pocky?"

_That's right, Midorima, you managed to shooed the frantic (really?) fangirls around Kise (although unintentionally). You deserve the prize!_

"What, you want some? Well, it's not like I'm going to eat it all alone anyway." The green haired boy fixed his glasses' position nervously,

"Really, you're giving this to me?! Thank you, to tell you the truth, I haven't eaten anything since this morning. I'm starved now. You're really a lifesaver, Midorimacchi!"

Kise ate the entire pocky by himself, leaving Midorima with an empty box of pocky in his hand.

"Hmph… That's only natural."

The rest of GoM tried so hard to suppress their laugh from behind the scene.

.

.

.

* * *

Murasakibara

* * *

Kise is currently in front of his school locker, surrounded by girls (again).

"Kise chin, want a pocky?" Murasakibara moves towards Kise with a pocky hanging out of his lips and because of his height and all, the girls keep their distance from Kise, being intimidated by his height alone.

"Murasakibaracchi, What are you doing here?"

"Play pocky game with me."

"Huh?"

"Here." Murasakibara shove the other end of the stick towards him,

"Oh, that's right, I have snacks for you, present from umaibo. I modelled for them a few times." Kise surfed for the thing inside his locker and hands him a box of umaibo snack,

"Kise chin, I like you so much."

Kise laughed and said, "Don't mention it."

The rest of GoM eyed Murasakibara enviously.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine

* * *

Aomine appear as Kise was about to open the door to his school's basketball court, he glared here and there,

"...Aominecchi, you're scaring them away..."

"What, they're just annoying pest(s)." Kise sighed and say,

"You know, they're actually going to apply for the girls basketball club today. Their manager asked me to do it since Kasamatsu senpai is too shy around girls, if I gets blamed for this, it's your fault."

Aomine sweated. Hard.

Akashi and Kuroko along with Midorima lol-ed so hard from behind the wall.

He shrugged in retaliation,

"W-well, in that case, have a one on one with me, that'll do it, right?"

"Kise you idiot! What are you doing here?! The introduction has already started!"

Kasamatsu kicked Kise away from the door,

"Oh? It's the kid from Touo, what are you doing here with our ace? He has to retake some of his class subject right now, so we're banning him from the court. Sorry, but you'll have to wait until he passes all the subject he failed."

With that, Kasamatsu drag him away to the class while having a light banter with a whining Kise.

Kuroko rolled on the floor, trying to suppress a laugh while Midorima covered his mouth. Akashi and Murasakibara pats Aomine's shoulder,

"There's always next time, Daiki."

"I'll give you one of my umaibo, Mine chin."

.

.

.

* * *

Kuroko

* * *

When the class is over, a horde of girls run in the hallway towards Kise,

"Kise kun~~~~"

Ignite pass!

Kuroko's pass break a mirror in which the girls avert their attention towards the window,

"What was that?!"

"Now, Kise kun, come here!"

"Wha- Kurokocchi?!"

They run until the front corridor of the school, Kise beams happily as he glomps to Kuroko,

"Kurokocchi~!"

"Kise kun, it's hot."

He didn't realize that hotness was being caused by the glare the rest of GoM give to him.

"What brings you here? I was just about to text you."

Kuroko brings out a pocky stick,

"Pocky game? With me? I'd be glad to!"

Aomine scratch the wall, Akashi have a small angry mark at his forehead, Midorima fixed his glasses furiously while Murasakibara chewed hard at his umaibo.

They start to eat the pocky from each end while the other start chanting something like,

_"Break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break, break"_

And the stick broke in the middle.

"Ah… It broke..."

"..."

Kuroko sulked in the corner while the other console him,

"It's really unfortunate." Akashi faked a consoling looks,

"Too bad, Tetsu… lol wwww" Aomine pat his back while covering his lips.

.

.

.

* * *

Akashi

* * *

Akashi use his emperor eye to make all those who approach Kise ends up falling on their knee.

"Bow down before me."

"…Akashicchi… Is this some kind of play?"

"What, do you think I'm playing around?"

"Well…They are my sisters..." Kise awkwardly points at two girls behind Akashi who also falls down because of the emperor eye.

.

.

.

"Just as planned."

"What is?!" All the GoM shouted at the same time.

"Ouch, Ryouta, pull me, I can't get up." Said one of his sisters, Kise helps them to stand on their feet, then she glanced at Akashi,

"You're one of Ryouta's friend? How cute~ Here, a present for you." Kise's sister give him a silver package with pocky sign and winked at him,

"Enjoy it. Well, Ryouta, we'll be on our way. Ciao."

Akashi clenched the package of pocky in his hand,

_"Sister(?)! I won't let your hopes down!"_

"Say, Ryouta, want to share this pocky with me?"

"...Okay."

"Good boy."

When Akashi opened the inside, the sticks have broken here and there, making it impossible to share one full stick.

.

.

.

"...My sister placed it on her back pocket… "

.

.

.

"...And she fell down..."

.

.

.

"Akashicchi?"

.

.

.

* * *

Kagami

* * *

"...So tired… Oh, Kagamicchi!" Kise lights up immediately at the sight of Kagami playing basket on the court nearby,

"Yo, Kise, school finally over today?"

"Yeah, i'm sooo tired!" The blond stretched in his uniform,

"Hey, let's play a little."

"Sure! But on second thought, I'll pass this time." Kise pointed towards his leg in which Kagami replied with 'Oh'.

"If it's a shooting game, I'm in."

"I thought you don't like shooting?" Kagami throw the ball towards Kise who receive it with his free hand.

"Hey, i also like to train properly, you know." Kise dribbled leisurely until he gets into the shooting range of the court. He throws the ball gracefully and the ball plunged into the ring smoothly.

"Training too hard until you get hurt you mean? Idiot, and I was really looking forward for a rematch at that time."

"Says someone who also hurt his leg."

"Heh..."

A growling sound is heard from Kise's stomach, Kagami laughed even harder,

"A model has his stomach growling, you sure don't fit to be a model, Kise."

"Shut up, Kagamicchi, because of the photoshoot i haven't eaten anything this morning and pocky only last for a few hours!"

"Oh, that reminds me, I still has a box of pocky inside my bag, you want some? May help for a few hours as you say."

Kagami walks towards the bench where he stored his bag and scrummage a bit until he gets the box, then he tossed it to Kise.

"What, does the store nowadays sells nothing but pocky? What's with everyone bringing pocky everywhere?"

"You mean you don't know? They said today is pocky day or whatever."

"Huh? Pocky day? What's that?"

"...You really don't know?"

"Nope! No idea! But i do know pocky game!" The blond answered proudly.

.

.

.

"It's a day where you share pocky with someone… Y'know… like or something like that." The red head shrugged, he didn't know why he has to explain something like this to Kise.

"Oh, it's something like that? Then here, Kagamicchi, I'll share it with you." Kise beamed cutely at the redhead, Kagami can feels that his face is becoming more and more like a tomato now.

"Y-yeah..."

Halfway through, a basketball went flying towards them and they evade the ball out of reflex.

"And that concludes that no one gets Ryouta in the end." Akashi played with a scissor in his hand while the others hide behind the wall.

.

.

.

* * *

Nijimura

* * *

Kise looked at his wristwatch, it's already past seven now, he can't help but wonder who texted him this morning. That person actually texted his work related phone, and he knew that a few of his coworkers changed their phone number without telling him so he wondered if it's any of them.

"K-Kise… Ryouta?!" Suddenly a girl start screaming at him, the scream gathers attention from other pedestrian.

"No way, it's really him!"

The first girl who screamed his name shouted again,

"I-I'm having your baby!"

"W-wait WHAT?"

"You have to take responsibility!"

Kise is used to stalker, but this is new for him, his mind went blank in an instant.

Suddenly a strong hand envelops his shoulder,

"Sorry, but this guy's with me. He's pretty similar to that model kid, but he isn't, his name's Nijimura Shuzou by the way. He had had a number of plastic surgery to make his face looked like that kid. Well then, excuse us."

The strong hand dragged him away from all that commotion, only letting go after confirming that they're safe enough.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome, we're from the same middle high afterall." The black haired male hung his school jacket over his shoulder, he has a very good posture and body build,

"I've heard of you a few times, you're the captain before Akashicchi was, right?"

"Yeah, I was."

"That reminds me, was it you, the one who texted me to come at seven?"

"Nope, never texted anyone today. You should be more careful, maybe it's that weird girl who texted you." Nijimura warns him with a smack over Kise's back,

"I wonder how she gets my work number..."

They chatted for a while and exchanged their numbers,

"You're a bit similar to my upperclassmen, Nijimura senpai."

"Ha?"

"Yeah, you're very manly." Kise grinned playfully at him,

"You're just too pretty, dummy."

"If I'm that pretty, then you wouldn't mind playing a pocky game with me." Kise playfully bit a pocky stick and points it towards Nijimura, he didn't expect the other to take him seriously until Nijimura actually bite at the other end of the pocky.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Their lips are getting closer and closer as Kise's face becomes red and finally he gets too anxious until he was the one to break the pocky stick. Nijimura kissed him anyway, tasting the remaining chocolate on Kise's lips. When he does let go, Nijimura licked his thumb and walked away, saying,

"You taste so good."

.

.

.

In the promised meeting place stated by the message, Akashi doesn't see Kise anywhere, he recheck his sent message,

"...I send it to the wrong number(his number for work related issue)."

* * *

A.N : I'm so sorry(no i'm not). Now to finish the other pairing's pocky fic...

Review please? They give me happiness. owo


End file.
